Clouderella
by StormAngel Kiroko
Summary: A silly little messing up of the universe, SephxCloud, now a lot less silly, and heading toward a whole new rating! (Part 7 now done)
1. Default Chapter

Clouderella

By ~Stormy~

Disclaimer: All characters from Final Fantasy belong to Squaresoft, I, however, own nothing. Go ahead, sue me.

Warning: I have completely screwed up the timeline here… apart from that, everyone is in character (well, apart from the girls… but ya know, I couldn't care less!)

Author's Notes: E minor… soooo damn spooky ^_^ 

Don't say you never thought of it before! I dug this outta my old… old english book. I can't believe my teacher thought this was worth an A, I can't believe she knew who Cloud _was! _

Clouderella

Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived a young man whose name, odd though it may seem, happened to be Cloud. 

He was a quiet and misunderstood fourteen year old, looking nothing like anybody else in the village except, perhaps, from his mother. His father, a rather mysterious figure rumoured to be a decently ranked soldier, if not war hero material, had long since died in action. Leaving them both quite alone in their small one-roomed cottage, in the small one-truck village of Nibelheim. 

For ease of visualisation and brevity notwithstanding, it is taken that Cloud's mother was quite beautiful, if small, and bore an uncanny resemblance to her son. Who was shorter and younger looking than others his age, and painfully thin – for they were not a wealthy family, far from it, and he would not think of eating while his mother could not.

His hair was long and wild, the colour of sunshine as it fell on morning snow. His eyes, of more than generous proportions, were the most unusual blue, which changed shade and hue dramatically between midnight and ice to fit his mood; and his skin, while often bruised or cut or covered in dirt as befitted a teenaged boy, was as white and delicate as the ashes of cremated bones. 

Cloud and his mother were very close, although of course, Cloud being the age that he was and being posessed of the accompanying hormones, did nothing for his normally pleasant demeanor, or his mother's sanity. This being the case, he spent a larger than discreet amount of time free climbing and practising his sword skills in the cold, bleak Nibel mountains. Cloud loved the mountains, though the other villagers were loath to venture so far out of their walled village for fear of ghosts or monsters. It was for this reason more than any that Cloud trained so hard, and travelled so deep into the forbidding highlands; because he was often blamed for everything and anything. Such was the price of individualism. Not that he didn't want to play with the other kids… but he was so different than they were, and couldn't bear to be laughed at.

Yes, Cloud was bullied. An outcast, with the overruling and intrinsic knowledge that he would never fit in. Over time, he learned to keep out of the way of anyone lest they take out their frusrations on his perfectly deserving carcass. Not that he was unable to defend himself. Cloud could easily outfight groups of children much larger than himself, and hold his own with the best adults. He also had the art of outrunning an opponent and completely disappearing from sight practiced to perfection. Indeed, there was but one man in the whole village he could not at least escape with minor cuts and scratches… Mayor Lockheart.

Lockheart was not what one would call an evil man, even though left bitter by the loss of his wife. But the overall feeling toward the boy was that he was of bad blood, a troublemaker… and Lockheart did nothing to defend him, inflicting the worst punishments upon the boy himself. 

Now, also in this close knit village lived two girls whom Cloud had repeatedly attempted to befriend, with less than little success. Indeed, they were generally worse than all the village boys put together, which was quite often what happened when he attempted to gain the favour of either. 

You see, the first of these girls was the daughter of Mayor Lockheart himself, and the focus of attention for every boy in the village. She was entirely childish, and very rarely thought of anyone over and above herself… of course, she was young and spoiled, so Cloud never thought to lay a large amount of blame on her. No matter what Cloud did to try and get her attention, it almost always went over her head, or resulted in yet another street brawl and beating from the girl's father. Which was unavoidable, since retaliating against the Mayor could have put him, and his mother, in even worse trouble.

The second girl, was completely the opposite. Whenever she saw Cloud return to the village after one of his extended sojourns, sometimes even during lessons, she would latch onto him in a manner quite reminiscent of a lovestarved puppy. However many times Cloud insisted that he was not, and never would be interested in her, she managed to avoid taking the blindest bit of notice. Apparently, she had a thing for the strong-silent type. (Though Cloud was not particularly silent, having a boundless and morbid sense of humour behind a mouth that was known to have caused seventy percent of all altercations in the district.) This just made the village boys even more jealous, knowing that they weren't nearly the mach for Cloud in looks. Which of course, nearly always ended in a fight.

Now, one day, after yet another day of unfortunate jokes and their painful retorts, he had called only briefly into the house to gather some things, and tell his mother not to make his dinner, before heading straight back out into the town.


	2. Fly away

Clouderella, 

__

Fly away…

It was a cold winter evening, and already getting dark. The village was pretty quiet at this time of day, and dressed in only a tattered pair of cut-off jeans and a t-shirt emblazoned with the name of his all-time second favourite heavy metal group. (His favourite shirt, indeed, the only other one he owned being currently restitched and liberated of bloodstains.) He set off up the path toward Mt. Nibel.

The road was slippery with rain, the gravel shifting even beneath his light footsteps, and clattering from the edge of the path. The drop to his left was sheer, and so deep now that he couldn't hope to see the ground. Silvery mist was pooled down there, and drifted upwards slowly, twisting around his ankles and coating his skin in a layer of cool droplets. Cloud climbed on, regardless of the snaking trails that almost begged him to return, coaxing him to the edge of the path where he could leap and float on silvergreen tendrils, back to the village, and away from his goal. He fought the urge to leap, although it was always playing at his mind. It would be so easy, just to see if it were possible that flying wasn't only left to dreams, and so inviting, up here among the clouds and brittle shards of stone.

His hair was plastered to his head by this time, and quickly losing it's wild abandon, he felt it sticking to the skin at the back of his neck in tangled waves, and his shirt was not much better off. One delicate hand trailed lovingly along the slick blue slate of the rockface, and seemed to read every small crevice, until, about an hour into his semi-blind walk, he stopped and turned to rest both hands upon the slab. 

Pausing here, he laid his head against the dying stone, and felt a shiver crawling down his arms. A mewling cry from deep within the earth as it's once majestic crown was siphoned slowly of it's life. His hands crept slowly upwards, to curl into tiny indentations in the surface. Small beads of condensation ran like tears beneath his fingers, and down his face alike. 

He did not know why or how it was possible that nobody else could feel such sorrow, it radiated from the earth in soul consuming waves, were they were all so blind and stupid? Or was it just him, again… How cruel it seemed, that as the only person who could feel this way it was the same thing that kept the others from listening to him. Nobody wanted to be caught with the weirdo.

His hands stayed firmly against the mist soaked surface as he began to climb. He closed his eyes, and felt his way from hold to hold as if he were a spider on a picture frame. It mattered little that his boots were a size too large, or that the bag that swung between his shoulder blades threatened to loose itself whenever his arm descended lower than his waist; he climbed as easily as walked. Uncertain where this unknown route would end, he followed the rock and swirling silver threads which trailed around him, caressing, encouraging the boy to greater heights. Fingers slick with dew were slowly staining crimson, and leaving a train of rubies down the slate. Still, he climbed.

The sounds of voices echoed lightly from a point above his insubstantial resting place, they were in an unfamiliar dialect, one that he barely understood in words; but the meaning made itself known in his head anyway. 

"We should be heading back to the town shortly… goddamn weather, why does shinra insist on sticking these things in the middle of nowhere?"

"You know why. Those stupid backwater villagers have some stupid idea about spirits living up here or something."

"The gateway to hell, yeah, I heard 'em all. But I suppose it keeps them well outta trouble. Hey, tell me if you see any ghosts, huh Hojo?" A dry laugh rattled around some hollow chamber, and remained long after, it contained no note of humour and just a little mockery. 

The voices were not pleasant at all to Cloud's ears, and as he eased his soggy frame toward the cavern entrance he was glad that they were all but shadows on his memory. Shaking slightly from exertion, the climb had been a little nerve wracking at such a height, and panting clouds of icy breath, he crawled a little way inside before pulling himself onto his feet.

The cave he saw, when he turned his eyes to gaze around in something akin to wonderment, was more than twice the size of any he'd previously explored. A soft, lulling sound of pooling water filled the chamber with a gentle music, and ripples of light were painted across the high ceiling. Cloud had never been inside a cathedral, although had he the opportunity he would have likened the experience to this, yet it was far more beautiful due to it's natural formation. Tiny crystals winked and glittered around the boy, as he stepped cautiously down the centre of the cave, stalagmites lined his path, and illuminated it with opalescent fire. He had all but forgotten the voices now, and stepped more confidently between the lines of shining energy. Here, the planet and the stars both sang in ethereal harmony, and petrified roots made vaulted ceilings with beams and alcoves.

What he didn't see, was the way the path behind him seemed to darken, while his fingers lightly brushing every line of verdant crystal caused them to flare with sudden light. Quietly, he started to sing the melody that filled his spirit, nervous that he might disturb the symphony in some way, but reluctant to stop. 

"Kaze, Kaze utau. 

Hana, kusa, yureru.

Watashi ni shitagau,

Hakobu toku ni"

He knew the language as his father's, but was sure the song belonged to him, and he alone would have a chorus nobody could hear. The words were from the air and from his soul in equal measure, and as he sang he moved toward a pool of shimmering light at the far end of the cave.

"Yurei no kanashimi,

Watashi to Odori

Watashi ni shitagau

Eien ni, hateshinai.

Watashi to Odori

Yami no Naka e"

He saw the light coalesce around a tall pillar of stone, which seemed to grow staight from a pool of warm phosphorescence. At the top of a pillar, clear crystals had grown around the stone, and sent rainbows scattering across the dark walls. Still singing, his attention firmly on the fantastical fountain barely metres away, he didn't feel another presence until it was too late. 

Startled, even though the hand had barely brushed his shoulder, he faced his assailant with a dagger already in hand. His song forgotten, and with it the unnatural beauty of his surroundings, he stared with unmasked annoyance directly into the shining silver eyes of a second class Shinra Soldier.

Authors notes: Heh Heh, am I evil or what ^_^ Leaving it on a cliffhanger!

1: When did this suddenly become so serious? Oh well, I guess that's what happens if a story takes on a life of it's own. ;P

2: Yeah, the lyrics… 

Wind, wind, sing.

Flower, grass, sway.

Follow me,

Take me far away.

Ghosts of sadness,

Dance with me.

Follow me.

For eternity, endless.

Dance with me,

Into the darkness.

I wrote it, so if it's shit… you know who to blame.

3: R&R peeps! If I get a few reviews, I might just be tempted to share the rest!

4: Hi Dina, Tir – Synni, Kleptomaniac can Opener, NemesisStrife, anyone from the SephiLovesCloud ML and anyone else who reviewed, I haven't forgotten you, I just can't remember all the names right now ^_^. I'll update KSY real soon, and maybe write another part to Sparring. 

5: As always, check the piccies people, I update whenever I'm not drawing or writing.

Sayonara, for now.


	3. Chasing Dreams

Clouderella

__

Chasing Dreams…

"I'm sorry! Hey, calm down!"

The soldier felt more surprised than the small blond appeared, and knew he'd broken some kind of spell. He backed away sharply when he finally saw what he was confronted with.

*

He'd been assigned as an escort guard to a group of scientists who were moving some sort of equipment into the Mako reactor in the mountains. It was supposed to be an assessment mission, the final rung on his way to Lieutenant, and he was secretly hoping to be promoted to first class when they returned to Midgar… Shinra had eyes and ears _everywhere_. 

He'd actually been enjoying the scenery of their little expedition, already admiring the almost fantastical views from the top of the mountains and wishing he could go back and have another look at that fountain. Honestly, those scientists thought they were so damn clever, ignoring such wonderful things, and writing them off as purely scientific. Hell, he wasn't exactly the most intelligent or artistic person in the universe, but he understood _real_ magic when he saw it. He figured it allowed him to appreciate things without the burden of overanalyses… every cloud, even being slightly more physically oriented (as he preferred to think of himself), had a rather pretty silver lining.

And then, when they had been navigating the more confined passageways further down the mountains, where every sound carried with haunting clarity, he was almost certain he'd heard a voice.

"Sir, I think I ought to…" He began, already beginning to trail behind the small group that consisted of three scientists and two third class troopers. He was supposed to be their commanding officer, but it seemed more important that he investigate personally. Plus, he _really_ wanted to see that cavern again.

"Heh, hearing ghosts already _Commander?" _One of the scientists sniggered, he was an entirely unattractive wiry man, grey haired, with a bald patch that gave him the perfect aura of 'mad scientist,' It was probably intentional. 

He stopped, now sure he'd heard it.

"Investigate, if you must." Hojo muttered with a dismissive wave of one bony hand. His tone was quite blatantly one of disinterested contempt, "I'm sure you'll find nothing but a small change in air pressure and a few sharp geological protrusions." He grinned, an entirely horrible expression, and indicated for the group to continue forwards. "We're staying in the mansion tonight, so don't feel as though you have to hurry back to your duty or anything."

"What Hojo means to say, Commander, is that it's nothing but the wind. I'll inform the housekeeper, if you wish." The third scientist, slightly younger than the others, with a face that looked as if it were made of cookie dough and suffering the worst case of acne he had _ever_ had the misfortune to witness, took it upon himself to clarify the point, unnecessarily of course. He sniggered, with a snorting, whistling grunt that caused even Hojo to wince sympathetically before they turned the next corner.

Well, if that was how they were going to treat a second class officer.

"Bite me, Hojo." He spat, when he was suitably reassured they were out of hearing distance, and all but tearing the helmet from his head proceeded to throw it after them as hard as he could manage. With that, and feeling a little better already, he turned on his heel and marched right back down the path.

Almost back to the cavern where he remembered the fountain to be, he heard the sound again, now much louder and in chorus with some kind of crystalline orchestra. But this time it had a definite voice. He couldn't quite tell if it was male or female, or even human, and it had an ageless quality that fit in with the ancient rock formations. Nothing was definable simply from the music alone, and the words, he could only partially understand.

They reminded him of the war… and that memory alone held a sadness that was threatening to send him running back to the familiar neutrality of the Mansion, or at least a warm, comforting bed at the inn. He'd even met a rather pretty girl on the way through that he could visit… Aeris, or Aerith, or something. 

But the song was so enchanting that he could hardly bring himself to move, let alone leave, and although he couldn't grasp the words entirely he knew it spoke of more than despair, but freedom and hope as well.

He hadn't realised how softly he'd begun to tread, around the root and rock formations which still obstructed his view of the lights. Hiding whatever it was that had almost moved him to tears, and had to suppress a gasp of shock when he finally saw the cavern sparkling like a model of the constellations. At the brightest point, and moving within a shroud of mist he saw what had to be a spectre, bathed in silver and viridian light. 

The figure was so small as to be almost insubstantial, but human in shape, with long hair that floated nimbus-like and of its own volition around pale skin.

He didn't stop, actually daring to follow the dancing lights toward the fountain, he followed the singer and realised belatedly, but not upset, because he couldn't help it. Eventually the singer stopped, to watch the river of magic tumble back upon itself. He didn't, compelled to actually reach out and touch the vision. He wasn't sure why, exactly, but somehow it seemed necessary to convince himself thet it either was or wasn't real.

*

Of course, up close and without the benefit of atmospheric magic effects, ( it was obviously an unconscious thing,) the boy was still quite unusual… of course, now he was holding a small sharp knife and baring fangs. 

He didn't exactly remember the point where the ghost had metamorphosed into a rather underfed, jumpy, soggy young boy, but that was definitely what he was faced with right now. The rucksack he'd been carrying hit the floor with an unnoticed crash in the same instant, and all the soldier could focus on was the Rammstein logo half faded from the front of the kid's shirt.

"Calm down, kid." He repeated, also directing the comment in no small part toward himself, "I'm not gonna get you in trouble or anything." 

The 'kid' shot him a glance of total cynicism. The soldier ran a hand through his damp ebony mane, he was more than a little unnerved, especially at the intensity in those eyes. He had the odd feeling that although the boy was much smaller than himself there was a good chance that even he; a mako enhanced soldier, might not come out of a fight victorious. 

The kid looked like he could tear a Behemoth apart just by staring at it sideways.

__

Just like Seph… 

Then narrowed blue eyes smouldered slate grey and faded lips tugged upwards in a broad smirk, the soldier was once more caught unawares.

"Yeah, sure you aren't. Only, last time I heard… that was kinda your job." He drawled, sheathing the dagger in a move which showed he _would_ know what to do with it if necessary. The soldier laughed nervously, then an idea struck him, hard enough to leave a headache, in fact.

"You know what, kid. You should join Soldier, you'd make first class without thinking." He suggested, grateful that the kid's eyes lit up at the compliment. 

"You mean it? Like Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, just like him. Let's get back to the mansion and I'll get you signed up. By the way, what's your name kiddo?"

He grabbed the boy's bag from where it had fallen unheeded, not taking any notice of the guilt he seemed to cause with an action only meant in apology.

"Cloud… Cloud Strife."

"Nice to meet you, Cloud." He said, smiling again despite the growing unease at the change his mention… no, his _thought_ of Sephiroth had caused. "I'm Zack."

Author's scribble: Hee Hee, this chapter's for you, Dina, since you love Zack so much. Guess who's the fairy godmother!

1: Yeah, Cloud's psychic… well, wasn't he in the game?

2: That third Scientist, I knew a boy exactly like that on my Computer Studies course (Which I failed miserably). 

3:The more I write this to be like Cinderella, the more it turns out like the actual story… except for Aerith. I'm kinda not sticking to what I wrote four years ago in class, because I'm better at this stuff now. The ball scene though, is staying put. My english teacher nearly swallowed her dentures laughing when she read it ^_^

4:The reference to Rammstein being Cloud's all-time second favourite heavy metal group… try and find a copy or Mp3 of 'Sonne' and you'll get it ^_~ as for his favourite band… wait and see. You can probably guess actually. 

Later days….


	4. Engel

Chapter 4

__

Engel…

*Two years on*

Zack leant over the cold plastic coated barrier, watching with pride as Cloud danced through yet another advanced Kata, handling the slim rapier with almost as much grace and ease as he showed with twin daggers; still his weapon of choice. The blade sang through the air in flower petal patterns, barely avoiding the removal of both his own limbs and those belonging to the assembled examiners. Zack couldn't help but feel a little smug, after all, he'd somehow discovered a prodigy.

Smart too, he added with another mental smirk. Over the past few months, after Zack's eventual promotion to first class, he'd been able to take full responsibility for a chosen third class cadet. He'd had a few peculiar responses to his first choice, but since Cloud had begun real training, he'd proven himself more than worthy of Zack's credence; turning out to be definite second class material. In fact, after a cramming session during which he'd managed to learn more than teach, he was considering putting Cloud up for First a whole year early.

Of course, there was a little way to go before he was entirely ready… for a start, an officer needed to be able to face his subordinates, rather than hoping not to be singled out, or even noticed in case he had to, regretfully of course, damage someone. Which reminded him, he'd also have to do something drastic about the kid's disciplinary record. 

Nope, getting Cloud to interact 'normally' with 'other people' was gonna be a task and a half, he decided. Luckily, Zack was always up for a challenge. He had quite a reputation for it, what with being the only living soul to have seen Sephiroth singing in front of his bedroom mirror with a hairbrush… Okay, he'd sort of barged in by accident, and said General had thrown previously indicated brush quite purposefully toward his disbelieving gawk; but he hadn't aimed to kill, and that made a world of difference. 

Cloud had moved to a more complicated Kata, one that Zack had only recently mastered, and not even, he thought, shown to Cloud yet. Taking careful note of the first few moves he decided Cloud could probably complete it blindfold. Come to think of it, his eyes were closed for a moment after one particularly well executed parry. Just like they had a couple of times when he appeared to feel uncomfortable… or maybe trying to remember the next sequence. Backflipping over a row of six imaginary enemy swordswipes, the unbearably flexible blond twisted, dropped into the box splits; _here_ Zack struggled to hide an involuntary wince at the sympathetic memory of practising _that_ particular move, before rolling into another handspring. Pity there was nothing in the marking system under artistic interpretation.

Yeah… Strife was a natural, even if he didn't quite believe it, and hid most of that talent whenever somebody happened to remark on it. Zack suddenly turned his gaze, not sure of what had caused his lapse in attention until he caught the last small movement from the empty observation gallery, on the floor above. A flicker of black and silver as the door slid silently closed, and Cloud bowed to the row of examiners, to finish his series of graded demonstrations.

__

Interesting… 

Three was an important number. Bad luck always travelled in threes, both heaven and hell were governed by triumvirate, and of course, three was a perfect number if one had two unbelievably talented, unsociable, and most importantly of all, unattached, best friends. Who always seemed to function on a plane separate from everyone else, avoiding all contact; and had never even met one another.

He was aware that his thinking relegated him to the role of third wheel, but it wasn't as if he was bothered about that. His concern was for the two he'd somehow managed to become a bridge between… a conduit, he supposed, for what he was considering. Because he'd seen it alright, that was his one great ability… to see things that really are, and things that should be, and somehow manage to turn the _should be_ into _really is_. Some had pointed out that he was just a busybody, but he was pretty sure there was more to it. Already, the wheels were beginning to grind as he went to retrieve his star student from the gym.

Cloud almost collided with him, as he seemed quite eager to be away from there, he stopped just shy of actual impact, and sighed noisily when he realised it was only Zack, and not someone important that he'd nearly barrelled into. Running a hand through perspiration drenched hair, he gave his superior a weary, beaming smile and chirped; "Well, at least that's that over with. Reckon I have even a vague chance at getting into the written exam?"

Zack grinned back, and slapped Cloud behind the shoulders, causing him to lose his usual poise and stumble forward under the impact. "Easy as falling off that motorbike of yours, Spike. _I _trained ya didn't I?"

Cloud paused briefly in recollection of the first time he discovered he was to take duties in the mobile transport patrols, and the rather nasty gravel rash he'd sported on his backside for a month after the first lesson. 

"I dunno, I mean, I completely fudged the leaping ushiro mawashigeri - otoshigeri - age empi - nidangeri combination, half way through that second set of kumite…"

Of course, he'd got straight back on the thing, and was the first to master the noble art of the half mile wheelie. _That_ memory more than made up for the pain. 

"The ushi whatty thingy whatsamajiggy wa?"

"Oh _come on_ Zack, at least _act_ as if you already passed all these tests. You aren't exactly doing my confidence a whole lot of good here." He paused to jab despondently and repeatedly at a completely blameless button, not taking the slightest bit of notice as the elevator doors slid open with the ever annoying, slightly impatient 'ding.' "What am I supposed to think if the officer training me can't even remember basic Wutaian terminology? …that kick combination, with the elbow? I kinda forgot the drop kick and replaced it with a crescent. I didn't think anyone would notice, but…"

Zack shoved the nerve-encouraged, verbose teenager bodily into the transparent green capsule of the elevator, following and pressing the button for fortieth floor before Cloud could torture it as much as the call button. He was sorely tempted to clamp the kid's mouth shut, which was slightly hypocritical, but almost necessary.

"You were brought up in the Far West, with that _cool_ accent and everything. It doesn't exactly make you easy to understand, plus, I know you only speak Wutaian to nark people off. No," He fibbed, "I never noticed anything out of the ordinary, I was almost impressed."

As soon as he was sure Cloud would not be able to run away with some rather questionable excuse, he decided to at last unveil his master plan.

"You know, it isn't in the rules that you can't go and have fun once in awhile. There's this party…"

"Yes; it is. I memorised the book." Cloud interrupted, cutting Zack off mid-thought and leaving him floundering. "And if you're about to tell me all about the Shinra Halloween ball, it's for officers only, remember? I don't have my final exam until a month _after_."

Zack studied the rather annoyed grimace that he was being given, and decided it really didn't belong there. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, and stared down at the pouty little brat.

"What's a month between First class officers?" He chided, "Besides, it's masque, might be fun to see if we could pull it off… Seph'll be there, he has to, this year." He felt _absolutely no _guilt at pulling out his trump card, and was rewarded when the pout slowly became a wicked smile.

"We could get into a lot of trouble." Cloud argued, quietly, thoughtfully, and without much conviction. It was obvious he was in for a little prank as much as the next man, and considering whom the next man happened to _be…_

"Cloud, you an' me are gonna turn this ball into a party _no one's_ gonna forget in a hurry."

Author's rant: Oh yeah, the Ball. `^_^'

1: Yep, next time is the Big Paaah-taay! (I'm having formatting problems *glares at computer in real angry fashion* forgive me if this is dodgy.

2: Cloud will be making a grand entrance, but not quite as you would expect…

3:I bet you can guess where the party's being held.

4:Which copy of Engel would that be then Dina? English, German or the KMFDM remix? I must have every track they ever recorded… I was actually thinking of (_Whistling the bit at the beginning_,) that track when I wrote the cavern sequence, and this chapter is subtly based around the song… so yeah, you could say I heard it ^_^ (I always think the English version is hilarious, though I agree with you about Cloud's singing.)

5:I don't care if I'm making Cloud out to be dead brilliant. He seemed pretty competent during and after the Nibelheim mission, (and Zack _was_ a bit rubbish, to be honest.*Ducks various 'half-brick-in-a-sock' shaped flying objects* Don't hit me! I'm just saying, he really wasn't anything that special compared with Seph!) I must be the one person in the universe who just can't agree to liking 'Conflicts of Interest'. Sorry, I just can't read it, even if it is AU.

6:Sorry 'bout the Karate jargon, but I still can't get that combo every time ¦ /… and yeah, people do seem to react the same way as Zack did.

I'll Be Back…


	5. Be Like That

Clouderella

Be like that…

The Shinra Halloween Ball was always held at a different mystery location every year, and it was always a masquerade. Only the highest and most important Shinra officials, Soldier officers and VIP's were invited, and this year their host was Mayor Lockheart Himself of Nibelheim, the perfect town for such an affair. People had been flown for thousands of miles by helecopter just to attend the function in the gaudi, gothic mansion, and the one person attending who'd rather be outside in the mountains had travelled by truck all the way from Costa del Sol and was only now starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable. Sephiroth, having spent the night in the Inn with his best, _only_, friend, _and where is Zack anyway?_ Along with a couple of third class cadets looking for a promotion, was feeling more and more as if he ought to remember this town, this building somehow. Perhaps it was just the fact that he really didn't want to be there.

He stood at the far end of the ballroom, beside the buffet, at the centre of a clamouring throng of doe eyed pixies and their overambitious, overdressed and mostly overstuffed guardians. They had ceased to bother him already as he tuned out the constant requests to dance with them, occasionally sharing a sideways glance with Rufus Shinra; who'd just as many unwanted admirers. Rufus was clothed entirely in white as usual, though _usual_ didn't often happen to be a toga with a headdress of plastic laurel leaves and a gilt lyre with which to beat off random attacks from witches, she-demons, and even the odd fairy. 

The last time he'd caught sight of the young Shinra prince he'd managed to end up with a devil, who was so obviously Scarlett, and following the application of more than a few bottles of frothy pink champagne they were almost getting along.

Taking another sip of the disgusting but potent red mixture he'd been handed, he managed to use it as an excuse not to dance with a young girl, Lockheart's daughter, he believed, dressed as a cowboy. She smiled, of course, and said perhaps later, bouncing off with a flick of dark hair into the crowd. Her departure merely left an opening for three more hopeful advances. 

The music was entirely uninspiring too; terrible, easy listening rubbish… and worse than that, he was sure they'd managed to fit in the odd Seasonal Halloween Pop Hit ™.

He was in costume, as was customary, though pointless if it was meant to disguise him at all. Sephiroth stood at least half a head above anybody else in the room, his silver hair falling in cascades toward long, leather clad legs. His boots were tight, pointed, and reached up past his knees. Instead of a shirt, his smooth, marble skinned torso was bare beneath a crimson, velvet lined cape. And as if it already acknowledged it's total uselessness, his mask barely covered his eyes, and even then, cold green shone through the red feathers that constantly fell down and tickled his nose. 

He'd honestly no idea why it was necessary, or why both professor Hojo and the President always insisted he attend these functions, but every time, even if he worked out a way of avoiding them, Zack would manage to convince him to come.

This time though, he'd hardly seen Zack at all, _where is he? Zack never passes up a party…_ and it had been up to the president and that god-awful scientist to nearly threaten him into attendance. Something about finding a nice grlfriend, _since he was twenty one, after all_, to settle down with and produce them a nice _big_ brood of future super soldiers. Yeah, yippee.

Tseng, leader of the Turks, dressed in an incredibly ornate black furisode and white kabuki mask and _still_ most definitely the least inebriated of his team, flashed him an almost-smile as he passed, arm in arm with the new boy. Taking a glance in the same direction as his dancing partner, Reno waved and winked as well, at least… Sephiroth was fairly certain the man dressed as a casino girl, with hair like that, was probably Reno.

Then he finally caught a glimpse of Zack; pigtails, school tie, hockey skirt and all. He was twirling a pretty, giggly looking creature in a pink ballgown and little strap on angel wings, flower petals from her mask flying everywhere. Sephiroth nearly, very nearly smiled then, and watched contentedly until they both wandered over to the DJ's booth to make a request. 

Not much later, the music managed to get a lot more interesting. Trust Zack to request something in Death Metal territory, the black haired man/schoolgirl actually turned to give him an understanding wink, but instead of starting a mosh in order to clear out the old farts, he turned to whisper something to the person beside him, a tall man dressed like a vampire with a metal claw. 

Before he had a chance to hear what it was everybody had begun to whisper about, the sea of mythical creatures becan to part down the centre, slowly, leaving a swathe of clear carpet between himself and the ornate staircase at the other end of the hall. The hissing of the assembled nobility became hushed as the sound of gregorian chants to a background of electric guitar and violin rose inexorably toward crescendo.

His eyes trailed away from the nearly full glass of crimson liquid, which rippled in time with a slow, ominous beat. They travelled down onto the carpet, following the line between the two separate crowds unhurriedly, as if he were actually putting off the moment when he'd count each step of the stairway in turn, upwards. 

Then he ran out of steps. His eyes, however, were compelled to continue upwards past a pair of high-heeled black boots with more buckles than could ever be necessary. Further upwards, much further, along slender, shapely legs that seemed to have been painted in black leather and went aaall the way up to a slim waist. He nearly turned away then, thinking it was just another self-important princess, but for some reason he didn't. Even if it were a girl, she'd managed quite an entrance. So it was that his eyes caught the end of a long, black, silken bandage which hung over an exposed, and now that he thought about it, pretty sculpted, stomach. The bandage tightly wound up, around the ashen skin, and down the left arm to a wrist. His… Sephiroth was by now a little less unsure about the gender of this new enigma, arms and throat were circled with spiked leather bands. 

The costume, while covering nearly every inch of skin, still left very little to the imagination. It seemed to shift like shadows around elegant muscles as he moved onto the other leg, probably for extra effect. With all the black and white, Sephiroth's eyes were so starved for colour that he easily saw the long, glittering golden hair that grzed the boy's delicate collarbone. And then, after taking a deep breath he hadn't even expected he would need, Sephiroth finally forced himself to look at his face.

Author's Evil Excuses: Live with it… I got sore hands from drawing so much.

1: I know… I'm doing it again ain't I? I have a reason though… the next bit gets a bit… interesting. I figured some people might like advanced warning about my first attempt at a lightly citric, mildly angsty, dark, heavy metal fairytale songficcy. ^_^;

2:Plus, I just love all you guys begging!

3: I am designing pics of all the characters in costume, but since Elfwood extranet is down I am gonna put them on the SephiLovesCloud ML for now. I just wondered if anyone else was gonna have a go. By the way, if you want Cloud's full costume description, it is in the next part.

4:Best Zack piccy gets a personal request.

R&R peeps.

CU Soon


	6. The Rock Show

Clouderella
    
    Okay, personally, I don't even think this is worth a warning…. It's not even lime, to be quite honest. It was, but now it ain't…. but people seem to expect it, so.

Warning: This has Shounen-Ai and a bit of dirty dancing, 'kay. 

__

The Rock Show…

It happened in a heartbeat. 

That is to say, the rhythm of fading subsonic drums was perfectly complimented by the pounding of his heart as Sephiroth finally stared this new occurrence; who'd somehow manage to draw all attention away from him, in the face. 

Strange, how he'd never felt quite like this before; with completely inexplicable butterflies that kept rattling sharp wings self-destructively against his ribcage. He told himself that it must just be the collective sense of hyperbolic awe actually getting to him for once. Or the universe somehow rearranging itself to inform him that this was some kind of life defining moment, conspiring to etch every detail on his mind for eternity.

Well whatever it was, it was working.

The boy was breathtaking. Completely aloof and distant beneath a mask of inversely rainbowed raven feathers which blended and mingled with his hair, his lips, set in a languid smile that screamed of depravity, were the shade of dried rose petals. He had high, exotic cheekbones framed at one side by tumbling, glittered locks of gold, set downwards to curve with the feathers around his head. They shimmered seductively as he subtly tilted his face to meet the eyes of his admirer, and revealed a small black earring in the shape of a crucifix.

*

Cloud stood nervously on the top step as everyone in the room turned to stare, stepping back to allow him passage through the room. As if somehow he was important, he didn't know how Zack had managed it, but because nobody wanted to look stupid for not knowing who he was, they all did what was expected.

All he had to do was act as if it was his right and position to be here, that's what Zack had said, and never give them a chance to think. Part of his mind still insisted that they were going to laugh at him, any minute now, or ask him if he was even invited. But as he watched them crawl away like inconsequential insects, he realised he really didn't care anymore. They were playing along to his tune, and even if the mood was broken somehow, the sight of all those nobles falling completely in love would burn brightly in his memories. 

As they moved reverently away from the centre aisle, he saw the impressive figure at the end of the path still staring disinterestedly into his drink. Tall and imposing, and absolutely beyond anything else in the room. He had a kind of nobility that had nothing to do with wealth, or social contacts. Alone, even at the centre of a crowd – where Cloud had needed to clear a space, Sephiroth simply made the rabble disappear behind his resplendence.

He went over in his thoughts, all the little things that people in crowds said; why they wouldn't accept him. He took each one in turn, and considered what they really meant.

__

'Little bitch.'

He straightened, tilting his hips without thinking to put himself into a slightly easier position if the need came to run or fight. The tall, silver haired statue across the parted sea of simulated deities had just, apparently, decided to acknowledge his presence at that moment, and was quite unhurried in his scrutiny.

__

'Pretty boy.'

Those voices from his childhood, melting into the taunting of the barracks; he could hear them all now and at last managed to see the funny side. Yeah, he was pretty… so what? 

He felt those sea green eyes move upwards slowly, uncertain whether they were delighted or disgusted. 

__

'Queer.'

He'd never once disputed that accusation, since they said it as if the word itself hurt them. They said it as if it were something to be ashamed of. He saw the fright in their eyes as they said it, the fright that they might be accused of it themselves, frightened of him. It left him alone sometimes, but it gave him a power over them that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Even if they ganged up on him, they couldn't outfight someone they thought of as feeble and effeminate. Someone who, by rights, should be an easy target. They said it because they were scared of him… and _he_ was scared because he had no such power over the man now concentrating on a point just above his heart. 

'_Whore.'_

His costume was completed. To disguise himself, he'd simply wear his heart for all to see. He _was_ untouchable, he _was_ unusual, and he _would be_ beautiful. If people thought he was a whore, he wouldn't let their words touch him. Tonight he _would_ be a _courtesan_ worthy of gods, and he would act the part to perfection. If he was evil, if he really was the demon child they always insisted he was with their eyes whenever they glanced his way, then let them see. Let them condemn the Devil in the Devil's dress, and not for who they _thought_ he was. 

*

The next song started, a stark contrast to what had come before, quieter, a slow dance. When Sephiroth finally met the most exquisite, mutable, mania-blue eyes he had ever imagined. He saw Cloud Strife, disguised in nothing but the pure burning truth. 

__

/So close, no matter how far/

Those eyes were slightly different from those of a soldier, but so unusual that he must have been. Slowly beginning his descent, the boy moved with a fluid grace that was exclusive to only the most exceptional warriors. He stalked between rows of indistinct dreamlike apparitions, who closed in tightly behind him as he began his unstoppable advance, and kept his eyes fixed to Sephiroth's until the silver haired general was forced to turn his back. He was aware that the attention was drifting away, but there were too many people present for him to act out what was now running through his mind.

"Dance with me."

__

/Couldn't be much more from the heart/

It was not a question. For the first time in his entire life, someone who wasn't a scientist, or the president, was not giving him a choice. The voice he heard was quiet, and made him think of tearing silk.

Cloud couldn't believe what he'd just said, but he was trapped now, surrounded by a hundred soldiers in the guise of horrific creatures. He silently repeated his mantra, and held up by pure adrenaline, he waited. 

__

/Forever trust in who you are/

Sephiroth turned to face him, eyes half lidded beneath the mask, and without a single word in reply, followed him onto the dance floor. A ripple of disbelief ran around the room, and Cloud's wicked smile was mirrored by that of his partner.

__

/And nothing else matters/

The small blond wrapped his arms possessively around the taller man's shoulders, quickly undoing the catch on Sephiroth's cape and letting it slide to the ground. Never taking his eyes off the man, lest he disappear, he felt strong arms slide around his waist. They moved slowly down over the belt which held Cloud's daggers, something Zack had suggested, in case anybody doubted whether he was a soldier. 

__

/Never opened myself this way/

His hands slid of their own volition, down past the crossed belts, and anchoring themselves to the smaller man's behind. Just as they were moving together, his partner dropped his shimmering blue eyes and pirouetted with deliberate slowness, curving backwards into his arms once more. By now, Sephiroth was getting more than a little aroused, and the smaller man was taking full advantage. It must have appeared extraordinarily indulgent to those who were trying not to stare at the impromptu strip-tease, but _they_ were enjoying it, and the opportunity shock as many people as they wished.

/_Life was ours, we did it our way/_

One belt dropped to the floor, landing on the pile of discarded velvet with a muted thud. But before the other shared the same fate, Sephiroth took hold of the tight black ribbon that had been tucked beneath the first and was now beginning to unravel. He almost paused to ask permission, but as he looked down into those deep blue pools of light, he decided that an answer wouldn't make much difference. 

__

/All these words I don't just say/

Cloud knew what Sephiroth was thinking the moment he felt the hand take hold of the ribbon. Misty emerald eyes flickered slightly in indecision, as the blond tilted his head backward to see the tall man behind him. Slowly, the ribbon was pulled, and he twisted around it, revealing more skin as the peculiar dance went on.

__

/And nothing else matters/

He pulled the length of material as he drew the body in his arms closer, delighting in every revealed inch of glittered skin that glimmered in the phantasmal lighting. He'd never met this beauty before, and was surprised, for if he was a soldier, and he had to be, he would have surely seen him before now. Besides which, even in disguise he didn't think any of his soldiers would dare to act this way with him, as if they cared as little for shinra or protocol as he secretly did, and knew it.

__

/Trust I seek, and I find in you/

Then again, he'd never danced like this with anyone. The person in his arms moving perfectly against him, around him, as the ribbon only lightly attached to his wrist was now wrapped gently about the taller dancer. They were becoming entangled together within the purposeful movements of both, now completely uncaring of anyone else in the room.

__

/Everyday for us something new/

Every so often their hips would meet, painfully, sending a shock of pleasure that added to the euphoric slow dancing. Now, as they became more closely entwined, the feeling was getting more intense, and Sephiroth had to do something to keep himself from crying out under the skilful ministrations of his mysterious lover. Pulling away the vicious looking collar, he buried his face in the soft skin beneath the jaw and began to kiss and bite, hard enough to leave a mark. At least, if he ran into the boy again, he'd recognise his handiwork.

__

/Open mind for a different view/

focused on his task, he only stopped when a dark red bruise was blooming on the pale skin, a bloody rose that marked the man as his own. He ran his tongue upwards, biting around the dark earring as he passed, breathing in a scent like black cherries and snow. Eyes closed, he felt the blond turn and brush their mouths together, nibbling on his lower lip, tremulously seeking entry. They were no longer dancing, but still, in the centre of the room. Their kiss deepened, lotus tasting, tongues caught up in a passionate battle. Nobody else was dancing either, but they never noticed, lost in the centre of an incredulous swarm of eyes.

__

/And nothing else matters/

The large clock began to chime, ringing far louder than it should. It was then that they finally realised they had made themselves the centre of attention once more. It was twelve o' clock, the witching hour, and on the last chime all would unmask. But for now, he was content just to steal kisses.

__

/Never cared for what they do/

The fourth chime, he'd never taken that much notice of little customs before, but he was desperate for the chance to remove the head-dress that hid his dark angel's face. People were beginning to whisper, almost as excited as he, to discover who it was that could melt their Ice General's heart so thoroughly. 

__

/Never cared for things they say/

The sixth chime, and Sephiroth felt his new love's body tense, blue eyes focusing on a point near the main doors. He turned and saw a group of uniformed men, and behind them, Hojo and Lockheart. They were beginning to disperse among the partygoers, still trying to remain inconspicuous.

__

/never cared for games they play/

The eighth chime, and the small blonde had ducked out of his arms and retrieved his dropped scabbard from the floor. For only the second time, Sephiroth heard the boy speak, a whispered "I love you," before setting toward the staircase at a dead run. Evading the first group of guards, he outmanoeuvred them easily. Sephiroth was still stunned at the whispered confession to do anything, the ribbon still tightly wrapped around his body.

Angry, at Hojo, because he wouldn't get angry at someone who had risked his life for one, admittedly amazing, dance… "I love you too," He thought, watching the fair man nearly fly up the stairs. He ducked to avoid capture, and then, to the shock of everyone in the hall, took one of the black bladed daggers and threw it across the room, where it embedded itself in the heart of Mayor Lockheart Himself. A last act of revenge. 

__

/Never cared for what they know/

The tenth chime, and Sephiroth was only disappointed that he hadn't hit Hojo. He still watched every move of the boy as he pushed indiscriminately through the crowd in an attempt to follow. Zack managed to grab his arm at one point, and Lockheart's bawling daughter, but he just threw them off without thinking or caring. He only stopped when the boy finished fighting his way through soldiers and stood in the open door, he wasn't bothered about the dead mayor or the clamouring to capture him. Instead, he waited until the twelfth chime before tearing away the mask to reveal himself, beneath, his eyes were rimmed with deep blue eyeliner and tears. Then, with one last sorrowful glance toward Sephiroth he fled into the night.

__

/and I know/

……..

Author's Not So Unpredictable Bit At The End Of The Chapter: Phew, I got that one done then.

1: Yeah, it was long… but I couldn't really cut it in half, I'm not _that_ cruel.

2: Yep, Cloud's First favourite band… How could they _not_ be with a song like Master of Puppets? Or any of their other songs come to think of it.

3: Um, it wasn't too bad, was it?

4: It might not seem to follow the game, but I tried to get it close metaphorically, and also with a bit of er, whaddayacallit, symbolism. I like symbolism, in fact, if you read all my stories through, you can probably tell that I'm usually writing two stories at once. (People say that my personality is divided, but I don't think so, then again, maybe it is…^_^) 

5: Mayor Lockheart…. Well, _somebody_ had to do it. Seph woulda, but he didn't exactly have as much reason. I promise much slaughter for the future.

6: Seph getting led along like that, he heh. 

7: Hiya Lauren, and Dina. You've been so nice and reviewed _every _chapter so far and all I do is leave you hangin'. ^_^ Oh and anyone else who's reviewed since yesterday, and Starlee, if you actually managed to find this page! Oh yeah, and Nicola (DarkSquall), for being my new loyal Elfwood fan!

I prefer, Adieu… 


	7. Flames

Clouderella 

__

Flames…

Sephiroth continued to stare at the door, cries of horror and surprise washing around him. They were nothing; insignificant. Mechanically, he strode through the crowd that surrounded the carnage, it's only interest being the small dagger that had been perfectly aimed between the man's ribs. The blood welled up around it, forced past the blade by strangled pulses, and ran to disappear into the crimson carpets. He saw Zack leave, probably to find that boy …whoever he was.

"Get away from him, monster! You, you're disgusting!" 

Lockheart's daughter knelt in the pool of her father's blood, her pale skin stained as red as her eyes. Tears dirtied her face as she rubbed them away violently. "Your freak _boyfriend_ killed my father," she spat, venom lacing every word. "I hope you and your sick whore are happy, whatever that stunt was supposed to accomplish, I hate you both for it. He took the only person I had. I should pay him back, don't you think?"

Sephiroth could find no pity for the bedraggled girl. He felt nothing but the lingering desperation that kept screaming at him to follow Zack in his search. Nobody here was of any importance to him, and it was that man who had driven him away; him, and Hojo.

He couldn't find any sign of that snivelling creature, probably crawled back under his rock. The voices were vicious now, telling him that it would be so simple to wipe these creatures away, they weren't like him. They weren't worth his effort.

__

Close your eyes…

Ignoring her incensed wailing, he took a step toward the body, stopped by something that was wrapped around his waist. He'd stepped on the end of a trailing length of black silk; and it felt like he was being held again.

__

  
Let me touch you now

Shaking off the illogical feeling, he pulled the ribbon from the floor and wound it around his arm. It couldn't possibly have that effect on him, he was above all that, an illusion which had faded all too fast. But there was something important he had to do, if he could just remember. He couldn't hear his thoughts through the constant screaming in his mind. Just a silly dance, somebody must have spiked that disgusting punch.

__

  
Let me give you something that is real

And all the time he seemed to hear a voice from his childhood, and it was scared and sad and sorry. He heard a commotion outside the doors, but when the soldiers came back empty handed he guessed that Zack had taken the boy to safety. It would be foolish to bring him back, and Zack was obviously involved somehow. The mansion doors Slammed shut, the clang echoing through old walls. Nobody would be allowed entrance now, or egress, in case there had been an inside plot.

__

Close the door

As he turned his attention back to that knife, which he was drawn to, it was his love's, the bawling girl wrenched it out of it's visceral sheath. It dripped with that man's treacherous blood, and all Sephiroth wanted was to wipe the blade clean, restore it to it's owner. Effortlessly, he took it straight from her hand and pulled it across her chest, before wiping the black surface on his wrist, where the ribbon was bound. A smirk found it's way unwanted across his face, and he laughed at the irony as people cringed away from the madman.

  
_Leave your fears behind_

He wouldn't use that dagger again, he didn't need to when he had Masamune. He'd keep it safe, it was all he had left and he would remember that, even as he felt the alien thoughts slithering across his own. They consumed everything apart from the small, frightened voice he'd always believed part of himself. 

__

Let me give you what you're giving me

Down below, in the basement, Hojo smiled a sadistic smile and took a look at his new pet, the tiny blonde curling in pain as he felt his love's betrayed agony. 

He had suspected as much for a while now, but never actually realised that the other half had been right under his nose. The trap had worked perfectly, even the Mayor's death had been a bonus. What a clever planet, keeping balance in such a way. Such a pretty little thing, too, and now he had all the time in the world to turn that into his advantage. Of course, something would have to be done about the other one, that shouting was giving him a headache.

*~*~*~*~

Another day, another day in this pit. Another day with that great ugly bear who insisted on treating him like rubbish. Tifa kept insisting that he owed her something, and he'd just recently run into a really familiar girl that seemed to know he was keeping secrets. It was bad enough that he couldn't hear the voice he'd once found so familiar, but now he had others instead. One seemed friendly enough, but the other… He couldn't even remember why he was here, just knew he had to find Sephiroth.

__

You are the only thing  
  
But they thought Sephiroth was his enemy… how could he tell them anything else. After what Tifa had said about Nibelheim, he'd lied, pretended that he was someone who could handle their accusations. Someone who wasn't in pain. It worked too, sometimes. Of course, he only wished that Zack could really have been there. Zack wouldn't have to lie, or pretend that he wasn't dying inside. Zack hadn't loved the man they all wanted to kill. Zack would have just admitted it then and there in the Shinra building, instead of trying to appease Tifa. If he didn't, he'd have to admit to being involved with another man, and the flames that had warmed even the mansion's basement.   
  
_That makes me want to live at all_  
  
Then they had seen him, aboard that ship. He'd almost betrayed himself then, forgetting that Sephiroth would likely not recognise him or even want to. But he had, he'd seen something then, a flicker, and for a moment they were free of whatever Hojo had done to keep them apart. Aerith had known about Zack, she'd wanted to see the boy that hid behind her old flame… He'd had to lie to her too, after all, she wanted something he really couldn't give anymore. Tifa too, had seen him there, although perhaps, forgotten even through her attempts to agree with him, because, of course, she noticed him now he was apparently a soldier. He knew she was lying, Cloud would have nothing to do with either and despite their opinions to the contrary, he was loveless. Those girls would not leave him be, he would never be able to tell them that it had been him at the party. So he was their well behaved little protector, pretending to have no other interest than theirs at heart. Lies upon lies, and none were believed.

__

When I am with you, there's no reason to pretend

When they'd met, alone, in that basement back in Nibelheim he'd felt that link again, if only briefly. But that time it had been overwhelmed by the memories of that ball so long ago. The knowledge that he'd destroyed the man he loved, and the village of their birth. It had been a joint effort, orchestrated by Zack, since of course, he always knew what to do. Sephiroth didn't even acknowledge him for himself, but merely as his other half, under Jenova's influence that was all they were. Twisted to fit her plans, he still had no recollection of that dance, they became automatons, puppets. 

__

That when I am with you, I feel flames again

But they'd always been linked as closely as if that ribbon still tied them at the waist. Since his birth, he had felt it. His link to the man he'd only held for a few minutes but known forever. Their link had been used to Jenova's advantage, how foolish to fall into such a simple trap. It allowed him to be controlled so easily, manipulated through his secrets. But he would not let go, for than he would lose the only thing he had. 

That man could make him do anything… but he had his own influence. He knew Sephiroth saw something in him, and would help his rebellion against Jenova. They were both so guilty, and at the temple of the ancients he had only felt elation when it was he that Sephiroth addressed, and not Aerith. _I am always by your side…_ Did he know, then?

  
_Just put me inside you, I would never ever leave_

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Sephiroth left his naïve little doll in the crater… he closed his eyes for a moment, to see that Jenova was sleeping now; it was difficult to exert that amount of control for any amount of time after all, he didn't leave entirely. He watched, crouching invisibly in the thick foliage, as those _ungrateful _people took his love away. He was certain now, having seen the dagger he wore in the Shinra tower. His hand fell to the hilt of a blade he always wore strapped to his boot, touching it with silent reverance. It wasn't often Jenova left him to his own devices, and he always used the chances to help, killing the president, the bastard who had the nerve to imprison his heart… clearing a path through the swamp, leaving messages whenever he could. He knew he had to help, but at the same time he knew it was risking Jenova's success to be so close. In his mind, he knew the boy would be up to the task, easily the only person that could stop him. Besides, they had Zack to look after them, and so, he would risk everything for just one more dance.

__

Just put me inside you, I would never ever leave you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author's Not availiable at the moment, please leave your message after the sounds of tortured screaming: Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggghhhhh, Cliff Richard's on the telly again, _turn it_ OVER!

1) Um, is this _now_ turning into a weird goth opera or something? Anyway, let me just apologise for using that oh so lovely Vast song in such a weird context! (I sometimes _occasionally_ admit that it could be used for Zack x Cloud… but I reckon it fits here scarily well. ^_^ and it makes me go all WAFFy inside whenever I listen to it.) 

2)…you might see more of Vast, later on, because I reckon Cloud would sing Just like that! I have the _perfect_ song lined up for the Whirlwind Maze/Black Materia _bit_ ('Touched'), as well as a couple of Metallica, oh, and whatever else I'm listening to at the mo' probably StainD (_Oh yeah_, can you say; 'It's Been Awhile' *evil grin*) Slipknot, Sepultura… just about anything but Elton John, actually. *winces at the horrible thought*

3)Also, let me apologise for skipping five/six years in one song, but I really had no other clue as to what else to do. If you have a better suggestion, just put it in the REVIEW:P

4)This is a sooo very botched up chapter, it may well be binned and replaced.

Hello… is anybody there? …hello?

Yessss? you have reached the resssssidence of one B. Elzzzzebub, pleezzzzzzzze, who may I say isss crawling?


End file.
